


Hope

by gambitsgeekyprincess (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, mentions of past chracter death, possible ooc master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The master hopes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

One, two, three, four; it was always the same. Day in and day out, the same drums, the same number of beats. The sound often left The Master with a permanent headache. The Doctor often asked him why; why he did things. The truth is unrelenting pain will make you want to lash out. Unrelenting pain will make you want to hurt others so they hurt like you do.

The Master had lashed out, had hurt many people, and if he was honest, he still longed to lash out but now he had The Doctor. The Doctor who was kind to all those who needed it, kind to even those who did not deserve it; The Doctor who would be upset if The Master destroyed legions of planets; The Doctor who could be just as cold and ruthless as him, but chose not to be.

The Doctor was the reason The Master could ignore the pain, because for some reason, when he was with The Doctor it seemed the drums were a bit slower, a bit more quiet. He liked being with The Doctor, but he also hated being with The Doctor. He had been so mad for so long he had trouble adjusting to being decent. Still he ignored the drums, ignored the urge to kill and instead with pass his time with books. Sometimes The Doctor would come to his room only to find him mumbling to himself.

This always brought a smile to The Doctor's face, The Master had first assumed his smile to be mockery but later found it as an act of affection and happiness. The Doctor was truly happy to have him there, in the TARDIS, exploring the universe together. They had talked about wanting this when they were young, before the drums and The Doctor had been sure he would never have this, not after watching The Master's c*** burn.

There are still days where The Doctor will wake in bed screaming, the image of The Master in flames just behind his eyes. On these days neither of them left the other alone, they move as one entity throughout the TARDIS. Its days like this that The Master truly believes he needs The Doctor; truly wants The Doctor. Its days like this that give The Master hope that one day his head will be silent. He often thinks that if that day should never come, and he can no longer ignore the drums and hurts his dear doctor again, that The Doctor will be the one to kill him. After all dying in The Doctor's arms was what had brought them here to begin with. 

After he had come back from death the first thing he had recalled were those long arms holding him to The Doctor's chest, and he'd gladly die again if it meant not hurting the Doctor.


End file.
